


Talk.

by thefandomoctopus



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandomoctopus/pseuds/thefandomoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue feels confused and hurt and angry at the things that have happened recently and goes to find the one person she knows can help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk.

Blue knocked on the door of Monmouth Manufacturing. The parking lot was empty "Noah," she hissed into the cool, winter air. The door eventually opened and she stepped inside.  
"Yes?" He asked looking slightly amused. Blue rubbed her cold hands together and said:  
"I just... Can't be at home right now. It's everything. I keep expecting Persephone to walk into the kitchen and Artemus... Scares me. I don't know." She said frustrated. "It's just so hard! We have a crazy 600 year old nut living in our attic! I... can't." Blue said. A tear fell down her face. She looked at him. "Can I just..." She looked down at her feet, "stay here for the night. I just..." Noah interrupted her by giving her a hug. She fell into his embrace, hugging back tightly. She began to cry. Hot tears ran down her cold face.  
"I'll make you some tea." Noah whispered in her ear and he sat her down on the couch. "We still have some from when Malory was here." Blue sniffed and smiled weakly. "Sorry." She said a moment later when a hot mug was in her hands. She took a sip and wrinkled her nose questionably. "What kind of tea is this?" She asked, taking another experimental sip. Noah shrugged. "Can you... not let them know I'm here?" Blue asked. Noah nodded and placed his arm over her shoulders. She leaned her head on his cold shoulder and sighed. "Everything is so confusing now." She said taking another sip of tea.  
"And it wasn't before?" Noah asked and raised an eyebrow.  
"Not like this."  
"I know what you mean."  
Five minutes later the door opened. Blue stood up immediately, not crying anymore but it was still very obvious that she had been and she rushed into Noah's room. Noah followed her slightly slower, closing the door before Gansey and Ronan both walked in. Noah sat on his bed and Blue leaned her head in his shoulder and cried silently. Noah leaned his head onto hers.  
"Talk." She said quietly a few moments later.  
"Well," Noah said, matching her volume " last night Ronan threw me out of the window again..."  
"Again!?!" Blue said alarmed, leaning back on his shoulder as he lay down on the bed.  
"Yeah." Noah said, "Again. And Gansey brought me home a snow globe!" He said excitedly. "With glitter."  
"Ooh glitter." Blue said.  
"I nearly beat the both of then I'm a pillow fight." He said  
"Really?" Blue asked trying to imagine Ronan and Gansey having a pillow fight. She could imagine Noah having one easily enough.  
"No." Noah said disappointed. "I tried. And Ronan threw me out of the window."  
"Oh, I hate when he does that."  
"The other day we ripped heads off of a lot of teddy bears that Ronan dreamed up for some reason." He said.  
"Especially for the occasion or were they already there?" Blue asked, imagining Ronan waking up in a pile of bears.  
"Already there." He said, smiling. They were silent for a minute they heard a door close- most likely Ronan's. "Talk." Noah said. Blue wrapped an arm around him.  
"The other day we had to tell Mom about Persephone." She said, tears beginning to fall again. She dug her face into Noah's arm as curled her body up. She felt his shirt soak with tears. "And she had to also explain me. " Blue said "to Artemus, who keeps glaring at me, and this is one hell of a family reunion." Blue said. "Calla keeps disappearing. Oral acts heartless and says things..." More tears erupted from Mount Blue and Blue stayed silent, shaking as her tears ran down her face. Not moving and Noah holding her.

***

Gansey paced around his miniature Henrietta. He sighed loudly and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think what he was missing. He bit his lip. He fell onto the sofa. He took a cold shower. The thought that he wanted to summon up was gone.  
He knocked on Ronan's door. From it came a string of highly inappropriate and inaccurate words. He knocked on Noah's door, when he heard no response he opened it slightly, the room was dark. He saw a body lying on the bed, he started to close it and then he remembered. "Noah, I need you and what are you doing, you don't need to..." He saw eyes Noah's eyes looking at him, above the body. He opened the door more. "What..." He faded off, seeing Blue lying next to Noah, curled up on the sheets. He felt a pang of jealousy in his heart. He took a step nearer and saw that Noah's shirt was wet. He unthinkingly took a step closer, Blue rolled over and looked at him, her eyes squinting to the light.  
Gansey's heart flipped, her eyes were swollen. He wanted to run over to her and gather her up in his arms- almost like in Persephone's room. But this was not his time. He was not the one she went to. He deflated a little bit. "Yes?" She demanded, he cracked a slight smile at that. Always demanding.  
"I was going to ask Noah something..." He faded off, "It can wait." Blue stared at him for a money, eyes bright even in the dark.  
"I can help." She said her voice nearly breaking and scratchy, she pushed herself up with her arms. Noah looked at her for a second.  
"Me too." He said.

***

They both sat on the couch, looking up at Gansey, who had blanched. "I can't remember." He said. "Both of you say random-thoughtful ideas."  
"What do you mean by thoughtful?" Blue asked.  
"Precisely Jane." He said than realized what she mean. "Oh, ideas that have thought to them."  
"What if birds could talk." Noah said.  
"What if fire was morse code." Blue supplied, brightening up a bit.  
"What if dogs could talk."  
"Why don't doors swing up."  
"What if sandwiches could talk." Noah said.  
"Why does vanilla taste bad alone?" Blue asked  
"What if the dead could talk." Asked Noah  
"They can." Blue said.  
“Really?" Asked Noah interestedly.  
"You." Blue said pointing.  
"Oh yeah..." Noah said.  
"Continue." Gansey said.  
“What if I woke up one day and was a really good opera singer." Noah asked.  
"I'd throw you off the tallest building I can find." Ronan said from behind his door.  
"What if pens could talk." Noah said.  
"Enough with the 'what if blank could talk', Noah." Gansey said "and I remember now. Can I sit?" Blue scooted over, now next to Gansey and Noah. "What if Glendower was the third sleeper who we aren't to wake?" He asked sadly.  
"Well, who'd be the second, Attic-Nut wasn't alseep?" Blue said, referring to her new nickname for Gwenllian.  
"But they thought that she was." Said Noah.  
"I hope he's not the third unwakeable sleeper." Blue said.  
"Me too, me too." Gansey said and they all sat in silence for a minute or five.  
"Noah!" Yelled Ronan from his door. Noah stood up and shuffled inside, timidly and she heard him asked “Are you going to throw me out again because…” The door closed, leaving her and Gansey alone. Blue sighed.  
"Are you alright?" Gansey asked, turning to Blue.  
"No." She said truthfully. "I just can't be at home tonight. With Persephone and Artemus... And Calla won't... And I keep expecting Persephone to.. And the other day we told Mom, and Artemus looks at me weirdly and I don't know what to think or say..." She stopped suddenly, more tears running down her face. She hastily moved to wipe them away. Gansey wrapped his arm around her like Noah did, but this time Blue's heart beat sped up a tad. She leaned her head on his shoulder, quickly remembering their non-kisses.  
Gansey leaned his lips on her scalp, pressing his face to her head. They stayed that way until Noah walked out of Ronan's room, arms behind his back, a while later, grinning. Blue and Gansey sprung apart. Noah raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything, still grinning.  
"Ronan dreamt some PRETTY great stuff." He held out his arms, four books in hand. Each book seemed to have one of their names on it. Noah tossed Gansey his and Blur hers. They both silent opened them.  
Blue shrieked and threw the book to the floor, horrified. Gansey looked shocked at his also. Noah stood laughing at them.  
"What the hell Ronan!" Blue yelled as Ronan came out of his room, arms also behind his back. "You dreamt me STUFFED ANIMAL PORN. THIS IS INCREDIBLY WRONG. FROM WHAT I SAW IT WAS MOSTLY MONKEY. EQUALITY FOR ALL ANIMALS." Noah keeled over laughing.  
"Did you like it?" He asked "you better take it or I'm going to drop it off at your house. I think everyone will enjoy it." Blue threw a sofa cushion at him. He narrowly avoided it. Gansey leaned over and picked up Blue's book. He turned through the pages, face completely horrified.  
"What did you get?" Blue asked Gansey.  
"A history of prostitutes. " he said distastefully. "Ronan why do you know this stuff?" He smiled silently. And pulled his arms from behind his back. Four, plastic, air filled swords.  
"You dreamt those?" Blue asked surprised.  
"No, I bought them." He said and tossed Noah one and failed while trying to throw one at Blue.  
"When?" She asked as she dived off the sofa to get it and stood up and aimed it at Noah. She felt one touch her back. She spun around and saw the air filled plastic sword bend as it impacted with the person. She jumped back and onto the sofa.  
"No idea." Ronan said, alertly. Blue aimed the sword at Ronan. Noah jumped at Ronan and Gansey aimed his sword at Noah and Blue stood laughing on the sofa. She temporarily forgot about her life at home and chased Noah and Ronan and Gansey all through out Monmouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fanfic! Hope you like it!


End file.
